memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Welten der Föderation
}} Die Welten der Föderation ist ein Referenzwerk von Shane Johnson, das 1989 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde. 1996 erschien das Buch übersetzt im Schweizer Heel-Verlag auf dem deutschen Markt. Inhalt “ hat er für das vorliegende Werk hunderte von Sternenatlanten und Zeichnungen zusammengestellt und beschreibt die Geschichte der Welten, die von der USS Enterprise auf ihren Reisen besucht worden sind. „Die Welten der Föderation“ erforscht darüber hinaus die feindlichen, außerirdischen Rassen in Star Trek, von den kriegerischen Klingonen bis zu geheimnisvollen, allgewaltigen Organismen. Als speziellen Bonus enthält das Buch einen Farbteil, in dem die exotischsten Lebensformen des Star-Trek-Universums, gezeichnet vom berühmten Science-fiction-Illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz, abgebildet sind.}} Das Buch stellt die Mitgliedswelten der Föderation in der Reihenfolge ihrer Aufnahme in den Weltenbund dar, sowie verschiedene neutrale und der Föderation feindlich gesinnte Welten. Jeder Eintrag beschreibt kurz planetare oder geschichtliche Merkmale, bzw. gibt Informationen über die dort lebende Spezies preis. Die Reihenfolge der Mitgliedswelten und Bezeichnungen für die Planeten folgen größtenteils Geoffrey Mandels Star Trek Sternen-Atlas, wurden jedoch auch vom Autor abgewandelt und ergänzt (z.B. Phylos wurde Phylos II; die Ferengi wurden ergänzt) Im Inneren des Buches gibt es acht Farbseiten, auf denen Science-Fiction-Illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz andere Lebensformen des Star-Trek-Universums darstellt. Kapitel * Danksagung * Vorwort Das Vorwort ist von Lt. Commander Data, Wissenschaftsoffizier der USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D, Sternzeit 82965,4. Er spricht von dem Grundsatz der Föderation, welcher auf Vielfältigkeit beruht und individuelle Rechte anerkennt. Außerdem gibt er einen kurzen Überblick darüber, was in diesem Buch aufgelistet ist. Data selbst sieht sich als Kind der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, da er auf verschiedenen Technologien aus verschiedenen Kulturen beruht. Dieser Ausgabe soll helfen mehr über den Reichtum der Galaxie zu lernen. Einleitung * UFP: Eine historische Übersicht * Planetare Klassifikationssysteme * Seitenschlüssel und Symbole Mitgliedswelten Erde Terra ist der dritte Planet im Sol-System. Dieser dicht bevölkerte Planet ist die Heimat der Menschen. Es wird spekuliert, dass Terra ein „Samenplanet“ eines alten Experimentes ist, da alle Humanoiden genetische Variationen sind. Terra ist einer der Gründungsplaneten der Föderation und ein wichtiges Kultur- und Wissenschaftszentrum mit Forschungs- und Lehranstalten. Die Sternenflotte und die Sternenflottenakademie liegen auf diesem Planeten. Dies macht ihn zu einem der fortschrittlichsten Planeten, auf welchem dreiundvierzig Prozent der Schiffe und Waffensysteme produziert werden. Vierzehn Planetensysteme besitzen Konstruktionsstätten, welche von Terra unterhalten werden. Der wichtigste Hersteller von Warpantrieben, Leeding Engines Ltd., hat auf Terra seinen Sitz. Terra ist ein beliebter Urlaubsplanet. Die fünftgrößte Stadt der Föderation, Lunaport, eine unterirdische Stadt, befindet sich auf dem natürlichen Satelliten, Luna. Hier finden sich Bewohner aus allen Teilen der Föderation. Lunaport besitzt einige der besten Hotels, Freizeitangebote und Transportersysteme. Auf Luna, genauer im Tal „See der Ruhe“, liegt das Raumfahrtmuseum. Hier ist der Landeplatz der ersten Mondfähre mitsamt den benutzten Geräten und dem Fußabdruck zu bewundern. Außerdem sind das Space Shuttle Joshua, mit dem die erste Personen-Rettung im Weltall stattfand, das Schiff UNSS Icarus, mit dem der Erstkontakt mit Alpha Centauri hergestellt wurde, und die USS Moscow, wo der erste Transport eines Menschen stattfand, ausgestellt. Vulkan 40 Eridani A ist der Hauptstern eines Dreier-Sternensystems, welcher von 2 Zwergsternen (einer rot, einer weiß) begleitet wird. Der Hauptstern ist der einzige mit einem Planeten der Klasse M. Vulkan und T´Khut bilden ein Planetenpaar, welches 40 Eridani A umkreist. T´Khut ist ein Planet der Klasse H. T´Khut ist ein monströser Anblick am Himmel von Vulkan, denn er wird von heftigen Vulkanausbrüchen und Sandstürmen heimgesucht. Terranische Astronomen benannten die Planeten nach der irdischen Mythologie und die Bewohner von T´Khasi nahmen diesen als offiziellen Föderationsbezeichnung an. Vulkan hat starke Oberflächengravitation und hohe Temperaturen, er beheimatet eine weit entwickelte und hochintelligente Spezies, die Vulkanier. Diese gehört zu den häufigsten in der Galaxie und gilt als Ursprungsrasse der Romulaner. Vulkanier sind eine friedliche Rasse, die sich der Logik verschrieben haben. Sie können weder lügen noch betrügen, aber sie schweigen, wenn sie jemanden mit der Wahrheit schmerzen könnten. Die Logik entstand erst nach und nach aus einer Phase der Selbstzerstörung. Vor langer Zeit waren die Vulkanier eine Kriegerrasse mit starken Leidenschaften. Surak ist der Vater der Logikphilosophie, er lebte während der letzten großen Kriege und schaffte es mit Abgesandten der verfeindeten Parteien einen dauerhaften Frieden zu etablieren. Darauf verbreitete sich seine Philosophie und so konnte der Planet vereinigt werden. Vulkanier sind begrenzt telepathisch und können so an Gedanken und Emotionen anderer teilhaben, doch hierzu ist das Abbauen von persönlichen Barrieren nötig, daher wird dies nur selten angewandt. Eine der wichtigsten Lehranstalten der Föderation befindet sich in der Stadt Shi-Kahr. Der Planet ist zu 86% mit Landflächen bedeckt und es gibt mehrere Hafenstädte. Im Vulkanischen Planetensystem leben 14,9 Milliarden Vulkanier. Etwa 25% davon leben in dem hochindustrialisierten Asteroidengürtel. Vulkan ist ein Gründungsmitglied der Föderation und trägt zur wissenschaftlichen Entwicklung der Allianz bei, außerdem sind vulkanische Föderationsabgesandte gern gesehene Diplomaten und vermittelten in dem Disput über den Föderationseintritt von Coridan. Tellar Tellar ist der fünfte von acht Planeten in einem Binärsternsystem. Teller wird von den beiden Monden Kera und Phinda umkreist und umkreist selbst die größere der beiden Sonnen. Der Planet ist ein Gründungsmitglied der Föderation und beheimatet eine von Schweinen abstammende humanoide Lebensform. Die Menschen waren die ersten, die einen Fremdkontakt mit Tellar herstellten. Dies führte auf Tellar zu einem Chaos, da die Tellariten eine Invasion befürchteten. Das Chaos konnte erst abgewendet werden, nachdem es eine planetenweite Ausstrahlung eines friedlichen Treffens zwischen Harland Anders, dem Captain der USS Earickson und dem tellaritischen Regenten Gartov gab. Dieser Zwischenfall war einer der Gründe für die Einführung der Hauptdirektive. Tellariten sind aufbrausend und streitsüchtig und gelten daher als Kriegstreiber. Die meisten Tellariten streiten und debattieren gern, Debatten gehören zu den größten Attraktionen auf dem Planeten. Ihre Aussprache ist hart und guttural, daher erlernen sie nur sehr schwer sanfte Sprachen. Tellariten sind weitestgehend humanoid, weisen aber einige interessante Eigenschaften auf. An ihren Gliedmaßen haben sie Hufe und daran eine Kralle. Sie sind sehr rundlich gebaut, haben aber trotzdem einen guten Gleichgewichtssinn. Sie riechen und hören hervorragend, aber sehen schlecht. Dies ist bei Geburt noch anders, doch das ändert sich bis zum Erwachsenenalter. Die Kinder kommen lebend und fast immer in Sechsergruppen auf die Welt. Sie werden nicht ganz so alt wie die meisten anderen Humanoiden. Tellar ist eine durchschnittliche Welt. Dreiundfünfzig Prozent der Oberfläche sind mit Wasser bedeckt und die Achse des Planeten hat eine Neigung von 1,7 Grad. Daher gibt es keine Jahreszeiten und die Durchschnittstemperatur liegt bei 25 Grad am Tag und 16 Grad in der Nacht. Tellariten sind begabte Ingenieure und Experten auf dem Gebiet der Antriebsforschung und des Konstruktionsdesigns. Andor Auf Epsilon Indi sind die Andorianer beheimatet, bei den Andorianern handelt es sich um eine humanoide Insektengattung. Sie wurden von terranischen Forschern als dritte intelligente Spezies kontaktiert. Andor ist ein großer und trockener Planet, welcher als achter von neun Planeten den orangen Zwergstern umkreist. Es gibt auf dem Planeten riesige unterirdische Reserven an Wasser, welche auf Grund von geothermalen Energien als Geysire an die Oberfläche gelangen. Die großen und wichtigsten Städte liegen an Oasen, welche sich um solche Geysire bilden. An solchen Oasen findet sich auch eine vielfältige Pflanzenauswahl. Außer den Andorianern ist in der Föderation keine weitere Rasse bekannt, die die Charakteristika von Säugetieren und Insekten vereint. Sie haben ein inneres Skelett wie Säugetiere und ein geringeres äußeres Skelett wie Insekten, wodurch sie besser geschützt sind und eine höhere Stärke haben. Das Auge der Andorianer besteht aus Strängen, die keine Farben sehen können, sie nehmen Intensitäten wahr. Diese Aufgabe wird von zwei Antennen am Kopf übernommen. Die Antennen nehmen Geräusche wahr und sind lichtempfindlich. Daher können die Andorianer nicht nur das menschliche Farbspektrum erfassen, sondern auch den infraroten Bereich. Durch diese vier lichtempfindlichen Organe können die Andorianer "quadroskopisch" sehen und haben eine gute Tiefeinwahrnehmung. Die Hörorgane sind hervorragend ausgebildet, womit Andorianer in der Lage sind, eine höhere Bandbreite von Frequenzen wahrzunehmen als die meisten Humanoiden. Durch die unbeweglichen Antennen hören Andorianer meist mit schräg gelegten Kopf, außerdem sind Andorianer beidhändig. Die andorianische Rasse ist gewalttätig und kriegerisch, ihre Geschichte beinhaltet einige blutige Eroberungen. Die Familie hat manchmal einen höheren Stellenwert als öffentliche Verpflichtungen. Trotz ihrer Gewalttätigkeit streiten sie nie ohne Grund und sind anderen Völkern gegenüber eher ruhig. Daher griffen früher andere Völker oft die Andorianer an, doch die Angreifer lernten schnell, dass die andorianische Kriegskunst und Gewalttätigkeit kaum Beispiele kennt in der Galaxie. Alpha Centauri VII Alpha III Vega IX Deneb II, IV, V Marcos Marcos XII ist der am weitesten von seinem Gestirn Marcos, einem orangen Stern, entfernte Planet des Systems. Er befindet sich am äußeren Rand eines Asteroidenfeldes und hat einen geologisch aktiven Mond namens Lora. Auf ihm befindet sich eine Kolonie mit etwa von 6 Millionen Einwohnern, unter anderem Menschen, Vulkanier, Centaurianer und Veganianer. Der Planet ist beinahe wirtschaftlich unabhängig. Eine der wenigen auffälligen Lebensformen des Planeten ist ein Wesen, bekannt als Piersols Reisender. Es handelt sich um ein baumartiges Wesen, das zwar keine Wurzeln schlägt, dafür jedoch Gliedmaßen aufweist, mit denen es sich von einer Wasserquelle zur anderen bewegt. Izar Rigel II, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII Cait Antos IV Catulla Tiburon Merak II Aldebaran Mu Leonis II Argelius II Daran V Aurelia Mantilles Medusa Coridan Delta Sauria Yonada Theta Kiokis II Theta Kiokis II oder auch Melkot ist der zweite von sechs Planeten im Theta Kiokis System. Der Planet wurde nur sporadisch untersucht, weist aber Merkmale eines Klasse M Planeten auf. Die Bewohner des Planeten, Melkotianer, haben nur einen begrenzten Körper und führen daher alle Arbeiten mit hoch entwickelten psychischen Kräften aus. Ihre Köpfe sind eckig und aus dem Hals ragen Tentakeln, daher vermutet man, dass die Melkotianer sich schwebend mittels Telekinese fortbewegen. Sie sind außerdem hervorragende Illusionisten und können Umgebungen erschaffen, die nicht von der Realität zu unterscheiden sind. Melotianer sind fremdenfeindlich und schützen ihre Heimatwelt mit Bojen, die am Rande ihres Systems platziert sind. Diese Bojen warnen ankommende Raumschiffe und ermöglichen eine Kommunikation mit diesen. Nach langen Bemühungen seitens der Föderation konnte zumindest ein kultureller Austausch ermöglicht werden. Betazed Bynaus Bynaus ist der vierte Stern in einem Dreisternsystem. Die Hauptsterne sind Sigma Regonis A und C, Sigma Regonis B wurde zur Nova und zerstörte die ersten beiden Planeten des Systems, diese beiden Planeten waren ohne Leben. Die Binäre haben nur ein Geschlecht und gebären mit Erreichen der Reife. Kinder treten nur in Paaren auf, welche ihr Leben lang psychisch verbunden bleiben. Binäre erreichen nur eine ungefähre Körpergröße von 1,20 Meter. Über Jahrhunderte haben sich die Binäre geistig mit ihrem Zentralcomputer verbunden und selbst ihre Gedanken sind fast binär. Die Sprache besteht aus sehr schnellen Wortfolgen, welche zu schnell wiedergegeben werden um vom Gehirn verarbeitet werden zu können. Ein Gedächnisgerät an der Hüfte nimmt daher alle relevanten Informationen auf und gibt diese bei Bedarf ans Gehirn weiter. Binäre Geschwister wechseln sich beim Kommunizieren ab und ergänzen so ihre Sätze. Als bekannt wurde, dass Sigma Regonis B zur Nova wird, mussten die Binäre alle Daten ihres Zentralcomputers auslagern um die Katastrophe zu überleben. Daher kaperten sie die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), luden alle Daten in den Bordcomputer und spielten diese nach Abklingen der elektromagnetischen Impulse der Nova wieder zurück ins planetare Computersystem. Benzar Phylos II Neutrale und/oder unabhängige Welten Antares B III Antares B III umkreist den Sekundärstern eines Binärsystems, bestehend aus einem roten Riesen und einen sekundären gelben Zwergstern. Keine der Welten in diesem System ist bewohnt, allerdings beheimatet Antares B III einige interessante, niedrige Lebensformen. Eine davon ist der antarische Trockenwurm, aus dem die beliebte Handelsware, das antarische „Glühwasser“ hergestellt wird. Dazu werden die Würmer in eine lebenserhaltende Flüssigkeit eingelegt. Außerdem wächst nur auf diesem Planeten das Getreide „Phentora“, welches zur Herstellung eines hellblauen Getränkes benötigt wird; dem antarischem Brandy, ein Getränk, welches sich einer großen Beliebtheit erfreut. Argo Berengaria VII Beta III Capella IV Ceti Alpha V Delos III, IV Delta Dorado VII Dimorus IV Dimorus IV ist der vierte Planet eines Systems, welches zwei Sterne mittlerer Größe umkreisen. Der Planet ist völlig mit Wäldern bedeckt, welcher von einem unterirdischen Wasserspeicher versorgt wird. Daher bietet der Planet einen Heimatort für zahlreiche Lebensformen. Eine dieser Lebensformen ist ein intelligentes, rattenähnliches Wesen, welches etwa halb so groß wie ein Humanoide wird und auf zwei Beinen geht. Dimorus IV war als botanische Forschungsstation gedacht, doch diese rattenähnlichen Wesen sind sehr fremdenfeindlich und griffen immer wieder Expeditionen an. Die Wesen schießen hoch giftige Pfeile ab. Eine Vergiftung führte immer zum Tod. Es konnte zwar irgendwann ein Gegengift entwickelt werden, aber man stellt den Planeten unter Quarantäne um der Gefahr für Außenteams auszuweichen und die Rattenwesen nicht weiter zu verärgern. 892-IV Eminar III, VII Excalbia I Gamma Trianguli VI Iotia Janus VI Kaferia Klinzhai Lactra VII M-113 M24-Alpha II M43-Alpha IV, V Mudd Onlies Organia IV Regulus Talos IV Taurus II Taurus II ist der zweite Planet, der den blauen Riesen Beta Tauri innerhalb des Murasaki-312-Phänomens umkreist. Murasaki-312 ist ein Nebel, welcher Leit- und Sensorensysteme beschädigen oder zerstören kann und sollte von Schiffen nur vorsichtig bereist werden. Auf Taurus II ist ein großes, anthropoides Wesen zuhause. Diese Neandertaler werden bis zu sechs Meter groß, sind humanoid und leben auf der Oberfläche des Wüstenplaneten. Sie leben in Stämmen und bekriegen sich gegenseitig. Ihre Werkzeuge und Waffen sind primitiv, aber sie gelten als extrem feindselig. Taurus II gilt daher als gefährliche Welt. Zeitplanet Velara III Velare ist ein weißer Zwergstern. Der Stern befindet sich in der Nähe der Pleiaden und es umkreisen ihn 4 Planeten. Außer dem dritten Planeten, Velara III, welcher ein Planet der Klasse K ist, bestehen alle nur aus Felsen. Der Planet sollte einem Terraforming unterzogen werden, doch die Wissenschaftler machten eine Entdeckung, die sie vor neue Rätsel stellte. Man fand eine intelligente Bevölkerung von Kristallwesen, welche eine kollektive Intelligenz haben. Um zu "funktionieren" benötigen sie ein verbindendes Medium, auf Velara III ist dies eine dünne Salin Schicht. Die Kristallwesen benötigen Licht zum Existieren und sind photoelektrisch. Ein Kadmiumsalz in den Kristallen deutet darauf hin, das sie infrarotes Licht benötigen. Die Terraforming-Kolonie wurde nach diesem Vorfall abgebaut und es wurde verboten Velara III zu betreten. Die Sternenflotte hofft allerdings auf eine Kontaktaufnahme seitens der Kristallwesen. Zeta Bootis III Feindliche Welten Ferangal Tau Lacertae IX Romulus Tholia II Planeten- und Botschafterübersicht Hintergrundinformationen en:The Worlds of the Federation Welten der Föderation, Die